What I See
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Sequel to Give All My Secrets Away. Sebastian is working on his relationship with his dad while Dave works on being true to himself.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Here is the sequel to Give All My Secrets Away. I hope you like this. Once again (as with GAMSA), I'm not in this alone. My bestie actresswithoutastage is helping me out on this. We're exchanging ideas and I even havce a scene that she's physically written going in here, not just the idea for the scene. I've yet to see it, but I know it will be great! And the fun thing is, I've never written around someone else's scene, so I'm pretty excited for this opportunity. And I think you should go check out her work. She just ended an Anderberry sibling fic called The Bells of New York City which is really good. She's going to do a sequel too!_

_Anyway, if you like this, perhaps you'll like my other stuff. You should go check them out. (There's an AU Brittana fic that I'm very much loving writing.)  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

What I See

Sequel to Give All My Secrets Away

By Danielle Cheri

Chapter One

Dave looked at himself in the mirror over the bathroom sink for the thousandth time. He looked fine, he knew he did, but he was still nervous. After weeks of hanging out, mostly at Sebastian's house, Dave had finally agreed to an actual, official date. Sebastian suggested Breadsticks, a popular first-date spot in Lima. But because of its popularity Dave wasn't so sure.

"Everyone goes to Breadsticks. Let's do something different." Dave suggested. "There's this little pizza joint my dad and I used to go to when I was a kid. Still do on occasion. It's kind of out-of-the-way, but the food is fantastic."

"Sounds great." Sebastian had said.

They had agreed that Dave would pick Sebastian up at his place and bring him to the restaurant. But the thought of having Sebastian in his car as he drove through town was a bit frightening. No one knew he was gay except the few people from McKinley and Sebastian and Laird Smythe, Sebastian's dad. Dave still hadn't mustered up the courage to have that conversation with his own father.

"Looking sharp, Davey." His dad, Paul, commented. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just going to hang out with a friend. That Sebastian guy? He's rich, you know. I always feel like a bum when I don't fix myself up." _Did he hear the trembling that gave away the lie?_

"Well, have fun. Don't stay out too late. You know your curfew."

"No problem, Dad." He rushed out of the house and sat in his car for a moment, taking several calming breaths before he started the car and headed across town.

* * *

Sebastian paced the front hall. His feet scuffed his feet on the floor. His father walked through and scolded him.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad." He mumbled.

"Don't do that, son, or you'll stay home tonight. Your friend can go on without you."

"My _boyfriend_." He corrected.

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Do what? Remind you of what you're sweeping under the rug?"

"Sebastian…" He began, but there was a sweep of headlights that signaled Dave had pulled into the drive. "Just… make good choices."

Sebastian smiled. "You too, Dad. Don't wait up." He bounded out the door, meeting Dave as he came up the steps. He grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away. "Come on, I'm starving."

They drove along in silence for a while before Sebastian slid across the bench seat and placed his hand on Dave's knee. He pressed a kiss to Dave's neck.

"Hey, stop that." He protested. "I'm driving."

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

"Sebastian, please." He lifted his hand of the steering wheel and gently patted Sebastian's cheek. "At least put your seat belt on if you're going to sit there."

He kissed Dave's cheek and then sat up to do as he'd been told. He peeled Dave's hand off the wheel and threaded their fingers together. "So how was work?"

"Boring. It always is." He smiled sideways. "Except for one day went this guy when crazy on his fancy sports car in the parking lot."

"Oh? Anyone I'd know?" Sebastian trailed the fingers of his free hand down Dave's arm.

"Naw. This guy was kind of arrogant." He kissed Sebastian's hand. "You know anyone like that?"

"My dad." He sighed.

"Still having trouble in therapy?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it."

Dave nodded as he stopped at a red light. He looked over beside him and noticed the truck idling in the next lane was familiar. The driver looked over and met his eyes. Recognition flooded between them: they went to school together. Dave gunned the engine just as the light turned green a moment later.

He said quickly, "Move over, Sebastian. Now."

"Why?"

He looked in the rearview mirror. The truck was gaining on them. "That guy knows me. We can't be seen like this."

"You want to call tonight off?"

"No, I don't." He sighed. "Just move over, okay?"

Without a word, Sebastian moved to the passenger side of the car. He put on his seatbelt and stared out the window.

"Sebastian?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned his face and smiled. "I'm fine."

The truck turned at the next intersection. Dave breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." He said again.

They pulled into a small parking lot that only had a few other cars in it.

"This place looks…cozy." Sebastian commented.

Dave laughed. "My dad used to take me here every Saturday. As long as I kept my grades up." He got out and met Sebastian on the other side of the car. "The margerita is really good." He opened the door and ushered his date in front of him.

"Margerita? Really? You don't strike me as the type."

"And what were you expecting? Meat-lovers?" He sat at a table in the back of the restaurant away from the large front window and the few other customers.

"Yeah, actually." He said with a chuckle. "At least something less…I don't want to say 'girly.'"

"Then don't say it." Dave warned. "Want to split one?"

"Sure."

They placed their order and settled into a comfortable silence. Dave folded his hands on the table and sat forward, examining Sebastian as he took in his surroundings.

"So what do you think?"

"It's quaint."

"Okay, Mr. Hoity-toity." Dave scoffed.

He leaned closer over the table. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know." He smiled. "Just felt like teasing you."

Sebastian dropped his head to hide his smile. He mumbled, "Thanks. Not many people tease me, actually. I like it."

"Good." He got up and walked over to the juke box a few feet away. He fished some quarters out of his pocket. "Any requests?" he asked over his shoulder.

Sebastian walked over and looked at the song list. "Hank Williams? Patsy Cline? People actually listen to that?"

"I do. Sometimes." Dave put a few quarters in and punched in several songs. He moved back to his seat and waited for the machine to power up. Sebastian moved across from him. "I know you're more top 40, but they're not here. Well, Top 40 from the 1950s and 60s." He smiled and leaned back against the wall as the song finally started.

"_I fall to pieces,  
Each time I see you again.  
I fall to pieces.  
How can I be just your friend?"_

Dave mouthed the words to the song. Sebastian watched him in fascination. He was interrupted by the delivery of their pizza to the table.

Sebastian smiled, "I've never heard this song."

"It's my dad's favorite."

They dug into their pizza.

"Oh my god." Sebastian said as he swallowed his first bite. "This is great."

"I told you." Dave chuckled.

They ate in silence until there was one slice left.

"You take it." Dave said. "It's yours. I already ate half the pizza."

"I'm stuffed, actually." Sebastian said. He reached across the table and put his hand on top of Dave's.

He jerked his hand away. "Don't." he warned.

Sebastian looked around the restaurant. There were no other customers and the staff were currently in the back. He tried again.

"Sebastian, stop. Please." He pleaded.

"There's no one in here right now." Sebastian argued.

"They could walk back in."

"Because it's not already obvious with two guys are sharing a pizza."

"As long as we don't touch…"

"Right."

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"I want to feel like I'm more than just your dirty little secret. Have you even told your dad? I'm sure he's probably guessed by now with as much as we 'hang out'" he made air quotes around the words, "at my place."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you're ashamed of me or something."

He leaned closer and whispered harshly. "If I were ashamed of you, I wouldn't be here with you."

"You're not the only on in this, Dave." He reached across the table again. "I want to be more than just—"

Dave turned his hand over and curled his fingers around Sebastian's, "Okay. Starting with this."

They didn't move for several seconds. Dave smiled and then stood, removing his hand. He snatched up the check before Sebastian could look at it and walked over to the register to pay while Sebastian stood just a few inches behind him.

As they walked out the restaurant, Sebastian placed his hand on Dave's lower back. He didn't pull away until they got to his car.

"You want to come inside for a bit when you drop me off? I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind. He never does." Sebastian said.

"I know, but my dad does. I told him I wouldn't be out too late." He smiled apologetically. "Maybe tomorrow?"

He made a face. "I wish. Therapy."

"You can come over to my place after if you need to."

He shrugged. "Maybe. They usually drain me."

"I know. Call at least?"

"Sure. Of course." He smiled. "I wish you could stay. I just really want to make out with you."

Dave smiled and pulled over into an empty parking lot. He stopped under a busted light. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned. He reached out and pulled Sebastian closer. "Come here." He growled.

Sebastian chuckled and moved closer. His hands tangled in Dave's hair as their mouths connected. Dave slid his hands up Sebastian's arms and came to rest on his cheeks to hold his face close. The kiss went on and on. Dave never wanted it to stop.

Sebastian smiled against Dave's lips and pulled back slightly. "I really needed that. Thank you."

"Any time. All you have to do is ask."

Sebastian kissed him quickly and then moved away. "You need to get home. I don't want to upset your dad. I want to be able to see you."

Dave pulled him closer. "Sit here." He draped his arm over Sebastian's shoulders as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get to this. I'm going to work a little harder on the updates. And I know this is still in its infancy, but I hope you like where it's going. Thank you ever so much for adding this to your alerts. And also, thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming._

_This chapter features a little bit of my besite's (actresswithoutastage) writing that I edited a little. It's the first bit until about the time Dave's dad comes in. If you like it, you should go look her up.  
_

_Anyway, happy reading!  
_

Chapter Two

Dave had just settled on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. With a giant sigh he stood up and answered.

Sebastian leaned against the doorframe, his customary sly smirk firmly in place but Dave sensed tension in the other boy. "So what are we doing tonight?" Sebastian asked, nudging his way inside. Clearly whatever was bothering him, he didn't want to talk about it just now, but he would, Dave just had to be patient.

"Well I was about to watch Field of Dreams…"

"Sounds good to me." He plopped down on the couch.

That was a flat-out lie. Dave and Sebastian had completely different taste in movies, but again, Sebastian hadn't come here just to hang out. With a shrug, Dave settled onto the couch and opened his arms. This was something Dave rarely did, especially at his house. But he sensed Sebastian needed it. With a grateful smile, he turned into Dave's side, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

They didn't talk. The movie was a little over half-way over when Dave noticed that the boy next to him was still and quiet. He looked down to find him asleep, or at least on his way there.

He watched for several seconds before gently shaking him. "Hey, Seb. You've got to wake up. My dad will be home soon."

Sebastian responded with something that sounded very much like "Not moving."

"Then do you want to tell me why you came over here tonight?"

Still half asleep, Sebastian heaved a huge sigh. "Dad and I had therapy today. It's really helping but it makes me feel like a great big exposed nerve afterward and you…I never feel safer than when I'm right here." He said, snuggling even closer to Dave's side to illustrate his point.

Dave felt something twist in the region of his heart as he looked down and Sebastian, who had once again closed his eyes. He was suddenly even less keen to kick him out than before.

"Well if you aren't going to get up…" He shifted on the couch, laying Sebastian's head on his lap and combing his fingers through the other boy's hair as he watched the last of the movie.

Sebastian moved his head to the side. He grabbed Dave's hand. "I thought you said your dad would be home soon.

"He will be." Dave rested his hand on Sebastian's chest, twining their fingers together.

"You aren't going to kick me to the other end of the couch?"

"I…" he didn't know how to say that he really didn't care what his dad knew as long as Sebastian felt safe and loved. But a part of him knew that if he mentioned what his boyfriend had just said about feeling safe with him, he would run.

A car pulled into the driveway. They listened as a door opened and then shut. And then the sound of feet walking up the front steps. A key was inserted into the lock.

Sebastian sat up just as Paul Karofsky walked into the living room. He smoothed down his mussed hair and looked awkwardly between the two men. He stood. "I, um…"

Paul just smiled, like nothing was amiss. He held up a pizza box. "You guys eat yet?"

"Pizza?" Dave stood and walked toward his dad, taking the box from his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd have your friend over or I would have gotten a second." Paul said. "I guess Davey and I will have to pace ourselves so you can have a slice, Sebastian."

"I should get going." Sebastian said. "Thank you, though."

"You don't have to leave." Dave said, setting the pizza box on the coffee table.

"I know." He said softly. "But I kind of…" He shook his head slightly. "I'll text you." He hurried to the front door.

"Seb, wait." Dave called, grabbing his arm. He said softly, "Two minutes ago you were fine."

"I just don't feel comfortable in the middle of your perfect family."

He raised his hand to touch Sebastian's face, but quickly dropped it when he noticed his father was watching. "Call me?"

He smiled and nodded before he walked out of the house.

Dave turned and looked awkwardly at his dad.

"You want to tell me what that was?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you mean." He plopped down on the couch and retrieved a slice of pizza.

"Right." He sat down and took the pizza from his son's hand and sat it on top of the box. "You've never had girlfriends that lasted more than a couple weeks."

"So?" Dave looked away.

"So…You've been spending a lot of time with Sebastian. More time than you ever spent with anyone. And just now, you almost touch him in a way…Are you dating him?"

He swallowed and looked down at his hands as he twisted them in his lap. "What can I say that won't make you mad?"

"The truth, David."

He nodded. "Then, yeah. Sebastian and I are dating. We have been for a while."

Paul sat back and stared at the far wall. He was quiet for a long time before he finally said, "He's good to you? He doesn't hurt you?"

"No, Dad, we're good. We're really good."

"Do we need to have that talk again? About doing the right thing?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Good. Just…make good choices."

He nodded and reached for his pizza.

Paul got a slice himself and they ate silently. They put in A League of Their Own and they watched with more silence.

When it was over, Dave stood and mumbled about going to bed.

His dad called, "Hey, David."

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Is that why you gave Kurt Hummel so much trouble?"

He hesitated before finally saying, "I hated myself. And I thought you would hate me too. So, yeah, I took it all out on him."

Paul stood and walked toward him. He rested a hand on his shoulder. "I could never hate you, Dave. You're my son. I love you. And if this is you, then I'm glad you're being truthful."

He let out a relieved breath. "Thanks, Dad. I love you, too." He went to his room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went.

"Hey, Davey." Sebastian teased when he answered.

"Don't call me that, please." He said as he stretched out on his bed. "My dad's the only one who calls me that and I can't get him to stop."

"It's cute. My dad never calls me anything other than Sebastian."

"So he knows now." Dave said, changing the subject. "About us. We don't have to hide from him anymore."

"Well, I'm sure he won't appreciate walking in on us making out in the living room."

"I'm sure your dad didn't really appreciate it either." He teased.

"Takes two to tango, babe."

Dave chuckled. "Well, I like making out with you."

He heard his father clear his throat and looked toward the doorway.

He looked over to the door.

"Just remember you have school in the morning, son." He said awkwardly. "And, uh, yeah." He closed the bedroom door and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked.

"My dad, though he claims to be okay with this, is still uncomfortable with it. But seeing as he _just_ found out…"

"Mine likes to throw the grandchildren card at me in the middle of our fights about it. Mostly he ignores that I'm gay, thinking it's just a phase and I'll grow out of it and get married and give him a houseful of grandchildren."

"You don't have to be married to have kids. You don't even have to be straight to have kids."

"Well, my dad's old-fashioned." He paused, "Do you want kids?"

"Are we really having this conversation?"

"Making you uncomfortable, _Davey_?"

"You just don't seem like the type to want a relationship that lasted that long."

"I don't know, Dave. Sometimes I look at you…" he trailed off.

"Sebastian?"

"I'm still here. I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculously sentimental. It's the therapy."

"What were you going to say?"

"Something really cheesy about seeing myself growing old with you."

Dave didn't know how to respond to that.

"But what do I know? You won't even take your shirt off when we make out."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just…I don't know how to do it like this." His voice sounded so uncertain.

"Do what?" he switched the phone to his other ear. "Sebastian?"

"I'm used to just screwing a guy until we're both bored and then moving on to the next one."

"What makes me so special that you're waiting?"

"You tell me." Sebastian challenged softly.

"I don't know about me, but you have charisma; a magnetism that draws people to you. And you have great talent. I'd be happy to tell people I knew you before you were famous."

"Famous?"

"Don't you want to do something with your singing?"

"My dad doesn't want me to."

"Of course he doesn't." Dave yawned. "I'm tired."

"I wish I could curl up with you."

"You wish for more."

"Of course I do. But for you, I'll wait."

Dave smiled into the phone. He didn't think he'd ever know what it was about him that kept Sebastian interested, but he was happy to have a boyfriend who would wait indefinitely. At least so he said right now. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry that it's been a while since I updated, I've been working on some original work that I'm posting over at fictionpress under the pen name Danielle Cheri. The story is called _A New Way to Love_ if you want to go check it out._

_And now that I've shamelessly promoted myself, I'll say thank you for adding this to alerts and favorites. And I like reviews if you feel so inclined.  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

Chapter Three

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Sebastian asked as he threw the basketball back to Dave.

"Not really." He lined up a shot. The ball went through smoothly.

Sebastian caught the ball as it bounced back on the ground. He dribbled the ball a couple times and then made his own shot. It bounced around the rim, almost falling out, before it went through the hoop.

"Just work. Why?" Dave caught the ball and made another easy shot.

"You know I've got a concert Saturday, right?"

"Yeah." Dave watched as Sebastian barely made another basket.

"Well, you don't have to, but I'd like for you to be there."

He caught the ball. "I'll know people there. From my school. They were talking about scoping out the competition. McKinley kids'll be there too." He dribbled the ball.

"Like I said, you don't have to. I was just saying…" He stole the ball and made a shot. It bounced off the backboard and slammed down on the pavement. He made an angry grab for the ball. "I mean, it's not like I ask for much."

"Sebastian…"

"It doesn't get any easier hiding away in the closet."

"And you would know."

Sebastian threw the ball hard at Dave's chest. "You don't have to tell them you're there for me."

He caught the ball and made another smooth shot. "Then why the hell would I be there? They all know I'm indifferent to glee club."

"Then don't come. Whatever." He walked away and sat on the edge of the porch.

Dave made a few more shots while Sebastian watched in silence. "What time again?"

"Seven-thirty."

He dribbled. "I get off at the grocery store at six. I guess I can make it."

Sebastian smiled and looked down at his hands. "Okay. I have a song planned for you. No one knows it's for you, but it is. And I want you to be surprised, so I'm not telling you yet. But you'll know when we sing it."

"Is that so?" He sat down beside him on the porch. "Want to give me a hint?"

He slipped an arm around his back and leaned closer, "It appeals to your love of cheesy pop songs."

Dave chuckled and nudged him with an elbow. "You're too close, babe."

Sebastian quickly kissed his cheek and then removed his arm. "Sorry."

"Come inside." Dave stood and walked through the front door, leaving it open.

Sebastian followed, closing the door behind him. He slipped his hand into Dave's as they made their way to the living room.

Dave pulled him down on the couch.

"When does your dad get home?" Sebastian asked before he pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips.

"Late." He tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair and brought their mouths together. "You're really hot when you play basketball. You know that?"

He chuckled. "Even when I miss?"

"Especially when you miss."

They kissed again, slowly. Dave leaned back and pulled Sebastian on top of him, his hands slipping under Sebastian's tee-shirt. He was jealous of the other boy's lean build. He usually felt like a slob compared to him.

Sebastian sat up and pulled his shirt off. Dave reached up and smoothed his hands over the other boy's chest. "Why are you with me?"

"Because I like you. You're a good guy."

Dave shook his head. "I'm an asshole."

"No worse than me." He pushed at Dave's shirt.

He pushed him away. "Don't."

"I wish…" Sebastian leaned down and brushed his lips across Dave's. "You're very handsome. And you're a very talented football player. And you're solid." He slipped his hands under the other boy's shirt despite his protests. "I know you feel a little uncomfortable, but you have to know that I find you attractive. I don't care how you've acted in the past. I've behaved just as badly."

"Sebastian—"

He was cut off with a soft kiss. "We're not talking anymore. And I really like it when you call me 'babe.'"

Dave smiled as they kissed. It was unhurried. Sebastian wrangled Dave out of his shirt. Their hands explored. All too soon, Sebastian sat back with a sigh.

"Not yet." Dave said softly, reaching to pull him back.

"I should leave before this goes too far." He picked up his shirt and slipped it on.

"You don't think I want that?" Dave put on his own shirt.

"Well, we really haven't had that talk yet."

"I think we should. You're used to more than I am."

"I know. I want something different with you. I want better."

"I want that for you too."

He slipped his hand in Dave's. "I want to wait for at least a few more months. I want something that lasts more than a few casual fucks. I want to actually make love when the time is right. And I want to date you for a couple of years, if I'm lucky." He pressed his eyes into Dave's shoulder.

He reached up and placed his hand gently on the back of Sebastian's head and then pressed a kiss to his temple. "That sounds great, babe. I want that, too."

"I really want you, though."

"I know."

They shared another soft kiss.

Sebastian got up. "See you Saturday."

"Saturday." He got up and walked him to the door.

They shared one last kiss before Sebastian left.

* * *

Dave sat uncomfortably in the auditorium. He saw several members of his school's glee club. He also recognized a few members of the McKinley's New Directions. He scooted down in his chair, praying that none of them noticed him.

The lights dimmed in the house. An announcement was made to silence all cell phones. And then the lights went down on the stage.

When they came back up, the Warblers were on the stage. The first songs were upbeat, Top 40. Of course they were. Dave smiled. They really were talented. Well, his boyfriend was talented and the others were good back-up.

And then Sebastian stepped forward into a spotlight down center. He looked out over the crowd and instinctively found Dave. He smiled as the rest of the group started vocalizing. Sebastian started singing.

_Well it's not far down to paradise  
At least it's not for me  
And if the wind is right you can sail away  
And find tranquility  
Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me_

Dave had to stifle a laugh. This had to be the song Sebastian had meant for him. Of course it was. He shook his head and watched as they continued. It was perfect. And he found he was kind of tempted to find Sebastian as soon as the concert was over and kiss him until they couldn't think. And he didn't care who saw.

But then the song was over and the upbeat tunes were back. There were only a couple more and then the concert was over. Dave snuck out as quickly and stealthily as possible. He walked out to his car. He took out his cell phone and sent Sebastian a text. "_You were great, babe. Thanks for the song_."

His phone buzzed almost immediately. "_You liked that?_"

"_Yeah. Where are you?_"

"_Where do you want me to be?_"

Dave smiled. "_In my car. Driving back to your place._"

"_Making out in my bedroom? All our clothes scattered across the floor?_"

"_Yes. To all. ;)_"

"_lol. Where are you really?_"

"_Parking lot._"

"_I'll be out in a bit._"

Dave sat back in the seat and waited. His phone buzzed with another text from Sebastian.

"_Guys wanna go out. Want to come? We don't have to._"

He thought a moment and then typed out. "_Idk._"

"_I'll tell them no._"

He sighed and responded. "_If you want to go, you can._"

The reply took a few moments. "_Only if you come too._"

"_I'm not ready for that. Come by later._"

He waited for the reply for ages. But when the phone went off, it was a call.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Sebastian demanded.

"No." Dave sputtered.

"So it's okay to make out with me and everything as long as we're not seen outside of a house together. Ever."

"That's not it, Sebastian."

"You won't die if you're seen in public with me—"

"I'm not ready." Dave snapped.

There was a long pause on the line. Finally Sebastian said, "We can hang at my place tonight. Just us. Is that okay with you?"

"Hang out with your friends, babe. I'll come over tomorrow."

"Come over tonight. Please? I want to see you. I'll make my excuses here. I see them all the time anyway."

Dave sighed, "Okay. A half hour?"

"I don't need a half hour. I'm walking toward your car right now." He hung up.

He turned to see him striding across the lot. He was stopped by a few people obviously telling him he did a good job. He stepped up to the car and tapped on the window as Dave reached over to unlock the door. He climbed in.

"I'm sorry." Dave said as he turned the key.

"Don't apologize. It's fine. I understand. Is it okay for me to be in the car with you?"

"It's fine." He reached over and squeezed the other boy's knee before he put the car in reverse and made his way out of the parking lot.

"Do you think the other schools are intimidated by us?" Sebastian asked, reaching across the seat and putting his hand on Dave's knee.

Dave put his hand on top of Sebastian's and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "I think so. But I know the other groups are pretty good. It's going to be a tough competition."

"Yeah."

They rode in silence for a while.

Dave asked a little later. "Was your dad there? I didn't see him."

"Yeah he was. He drove me. Left right after so I could be with my friends."

"So he's going to be at your house?"

"No, he has a date tonight." Sebastian said with a small laugh.

"Oh really?" Dave cut his eyes sideways. "That woman I met the other day?"

"One and the same. I think he actually likes her. Like _really_ likes her."

"And what do you think of that?" He pulled into the drive.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll bring it up in therapy for _exploration_." He chuckled and slipped his hand from under Dave's. "Come on." He got out of the car and led Dave into the house and up to his room.

"I can't stay late. My dad wants me home by eleven at the latest."

"I'll let you go before then." He hooked a finger through his boyfriend's belt loop. "But until then," he tugged him close and cupped the back of his head, "I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh, are you?" He put his hands on Sebastian's waist. "What about that promise of our clothes all over your floor?"

"All in good time, baby." He pressed their mouths together. He pulled away. He bit his lip, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "You know, I kind of just want…"

"What?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Tell me anyway."

"Curl up in bed with me. Hold me. Just be with me."

Dave smiled and then gave him a soft kiss. He stepped out of Sebastian's arms and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

Sebastian shed his uniform and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tee-shirt. He climbed into the bed and Dave stretched out next to him. They didn't talk for a long time. Dave smoothed a hand down Sebastian's back.

"You're like a teddy bear." Sebastian sighed and snuggled closer, pressing his eyes into Dave's neck.

Dave chuckled, "I guess that's good."

"It is." He paused. "I want to fall asleep with you. Hold each other all night."

"We can't. Neither of our dads would ever agree to that."

"True."

"But it would be nice."

"Mm." He paused. "Dave?"

"Sebastian?"

"I had a dream the other night."

"Did you, now?"

"Yeah. You and I…We were married. We had a couple of boys. You were in the yard with them, teaching them to play catch. I was watching from the back steps. There was another boy beside me. And we were happy."

"Do you want that?"

"It would be nice."

"You haven't even…"

"Haven't even what?"

"Told me you love me." He said softly. "And I don't even know if I love you."

"I _want_ to fall in love with you." He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at him. "In the dream it felt nice. The thought of growing old with you. It felt good."

"So do you want that?"

"Yeah, I think I do. In the future, if this all goes how I hope it will."

"You mean me going out in public with you."

"Yeah, actually." He put his head back on Dave's shoulder. "But I know that will take you some time. And I'm fine with waiting for the moment. You were at the concert tonight for me. That's a good step."

"Maybe we can go on a real date soon. Not to some hole-in-the-wall place where we won't be recognized by someone from my school. Breadstix or something."

"Maybe that can be your birthday present to me."

"Maybe." He combed his fingers through Sebastian's hair for a while. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. You should have been able to go out with your friends and show off your boyfriend."

"This is so much better." His words were slow.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then I should probably leave."

"No, I'm awake." He protested drowsily.

"Sleep, babe. I'll come back tomorrow after I get off work and we'll spend the afternoon together."

Sebastian rolled over. "Okay, baby. Goodnight."

Dave kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." He got out of bed slowly and pulled on his shoes. He got up and looked down at Sebastian. He leaned over and kissed him once more before he finally walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you for adding this to favorites and alerts. Thank you for reviewing. Please enjoy!_

_Happy reading!  
_

Chapter Four

Dave closed his locker and turned to head to his first class. He was met by Hunter and Heaven Stein. They were members of the glee club and had been at the concert the previous weekend. Both girls were usually pretty nice to him.

He smiled. "Hey. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah, _we_ did." Heaven said. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, hanging out. I worked."

"Did you take in a concert?" Hunter asked kindly.

"No." He looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for class." He turned.

"Sebastian Smythe is quite the hottie." Heaven said as she followed.

"If you say so." He said dismissively.

"Well, he was staring at you a lot up there. And then he got in your car after the show. Where did you two go?"

"If I went anywhere with Sebastian, then it wouldn't be anyone's business. But I didn't go anywhere with him, so it's _still_ no one's business." He slid into his desk.

Heaven leaned closer, "Look, it wouldn't be bad if you were gay."

"Shut up!" He snapped just before the bell rang.

"You gay, Karofsky?" Brock Manning's voice asked in his ear.

He turned and glared at the jock behind him.

"Fag." The boy said with a laugh.

The teacher called the class to order. "Mr. Karofsky, Mr. Manning, please stop your chit chat."

"I don't talk to queers." Brock said.

Dave turned and looked down at his desk.

The class went on. Brock tossed spit balls at the back of Dave's head the entire time.

Try as he might, he couldn't ignore it forever. He turned and snapped, "You got a problem, Manning?"

"No." He said innocently.

"Gentlemen, save it for the field." The teacher called before continuing her lecture.

Brock stopped his abuse for the last few minutes of class. But when the bell rang, he handed Dave a piece of paper.

Dave opened it and saw a very crude drawing of stick figures. One was labeled "Karofsky" with the word "fag" scrawled across the top. He crumpled the paper, threw it in the trash, and made his way out of the room to get to his next class. He wasn't bothered for the rest of the morning, but he kept looking over his shoulder, waiting for Brock to make his next move.

At lunch, he sat at his normal table alone. He didn't feel comfortable with the rest of the team. He hadn't yet made any friends, either. Hunter and Heaven and the other members of the glee club sat down with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting with you. What does it look like?" Heaven said.

"I like to be alone."

"Why?" another person asked.

"Because I do." He got up and started to move away.

Brock and a group of football players blocked his path. "So we have a question."

"What question?"

"Does vagina scare you?"

The group laughed.

"I don't see how that's funny or relevant." He shouldered his way past and deposited his tray in the window. He locked himself in a bathroom and pulled out his phone. He typed out a text, "_Please tell me something good._" He sent it to Sebastian and waited.

His phone buzzed a few minutes later. Sebastian replied, "_Like what?_"

"_That your day is going better than mine._"

"_Tell me, babe._"

"_Meet me somewhere? I need to see you._"

"_My house?_"

"_Sounds good._" He put his phone away and headed out the door. Thankfully, he met no one on the way to his car.

Sebastian was leaning against his car when Dave drove up. He took one look into his face and reached to pull him into a hug.

He pushed the other boy away. "Don't." He turned and walked into the house.

"What happened?" He closed the door.

Dave sat down on the sofa in the living room and began to recount his morning.

Sebastian sat beside him. He slipped his hand into the other boys and listened quietly.

"So, I just…" Dave sighed. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how it's so easy for you."

"It's not easy, baby. It's never easy. I still get called names by people that know and don't agree that what I feel is real. Not to mention my dad would like to pretend that I'm just going through a phase. At least your dad seems to accept it a bit more. He likes me."

"Because you talk sports with us. I'm sure he always pictured gay guys like everyone else does with the swishy hips and the lisps and the limp wrists. He sees with you and me that it's not quite true. Doesn't mean he's not uncomfortable with it."

Sebastian kissed his hand. "It'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say."

Sebastian leaned into him. "Then what do you want to do?"

Dave wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Hide away."

"Wouldn't that be great? Except…"

"You have to perform. And I like playing football and basketball when I can."

"Yeah."

"This is my karma. Because of how I treated Kurt."

"Don't think like that, babe."

"Why not? Don't you ever get those reactions? You were just as bad. And you can still sometimes be a huge asshole. You're arrogant because you are so talented and you and everyone else know it."

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm the best. I deserve all the awards I get." He sat up. "You were a jerk because you were scared. You're far more justified than me."

"You think that's what they're doing?"

"I doubt they're gay. They're just looking to pick on someone. They're like animals. And yeah, maybe they're scared you're staring at them in the locker room."

"I don't go for jocks." He ran a finger down Sebastian's cheek. "I prefer the artistic type. A guy who is a little more my opposite."

Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to Dave's cheek. "You going back to practice this afternoon?"

"I should. I'd hate to make Coach mad."

"What would be make you do?"

"Laps. Drills. I don't really know." He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "You coming to the game?"

"I might. I missed last week."

"And I sat through your concert."

"You liked it."

"You like watching football."

"Those pants do a lot of great things to a guy." He smiled and kissed Dave again. "Are you going to get in trouble for ditching?"

"Maybe. But I needed to talk to you more than I needed to sit through class where I wouldn't be paying attention anyway. And what about you?"

He shrugged. "I'll be all right."

They shared another kiss before they parted.

Dave was shocked that when he went to practice that afternoon, he was neither ridiculed nor punished for skipping class. The practice was a tough one, but he felt more alive after the physical exertion.

He stepped into the shower and washed quickly. He usually did. But today, he didn't want Brock and the others to think he liked to linger to stare at them. He left without a word to anyone and went to the grocery store. He had a few hours to work before he could go home.

At the end of the shift, he walked out to see Sebastian lounging against his beat-up old Buick. It looked wrong, somehow. Sebastian was too polished for the clunker.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, keeping a few feet away.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine." He smiled slightly. "Want to come over?"

"Sure."

"Get in." He keyed the door open and then leaned over to unlock the other as Sebastian ran around.

He got in and kissed Dave quickly before he put on his seatbelt.

"Don't, please. Someone might see." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "How was practice?"

"Not too bad. No cross words or derogatory remarks."

"Good. Maybe they'll give up."

"Not likely. I think they're planning something big."

He reached over and patted his boyfriend's leg. "Just ignore it as best you can. Don't provoke them. You and I both know that only makes it worse."

"Yeah." He pulled into his driveway. "Oh, hey, my dad's home. Maybe he made supper."

"Awesome!" Sebastian got out of the car and they walked in the house together.

"That you, Davey?" Paul called, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad."

"And you brought Sebastian. Hey, man." He held out his hand.

Sebastian shook it. "Hello, Mr. Karofsky."

"So polite." Paul said. "I was just about to put on some burgers. You want one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

They all walked into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I've got it." He put three patties into a frying pan.

"Stop trying to suck up to my dad." Dave said in his ear.

"I just want him to like me." He whispered back before they sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"Well, I already do, so stop it." Paul said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Mine was great!" Sebastian said.

"Of course yours was great." Dave said. "Everyone likes you." He smiled across the table.

Paul looked at his son. "What about you, Davey?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Dad."

"Do I need to go talk to the principal?"

"I think you would only make it worse. Anyway, it was the first time. It will be okay."

"As long as you're sure."

"Dad, it's fine."

"Good."

Sebastian reached out and placed a hand on top of his. Dave turned his hand over and squeezed his fingers.

Dave told them about his afternoon practice as Paul cooked.

"Burgers done." Paul called, placing the plate in the middle of the table. "Stop holding hands in the kitchen." He turned and gathered the veggies he'd cut up.

Sebastian laughed. Dave turned red.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: So there's football in this chapter and I don't know a lot about football (I haven't been to a high school game since I graduated 8 years ago) so I hope this seems convincing enough. If not, I apologize profusely._

_I am also going to warn you that this story is about to take a bit of a darker turn. But I promise if you stick with me, I'll guide us all out of it. Just be patient.  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

Chapter Five

Sebastian sat next to Paul at Friday night's game. They talked for a while, Paul chatting with some other parents of players seated around them. Paul told everyone that Sebastian was a family friend who went to another school. They accepted that easily.

He leaned over and said, "That was okay right?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sebastian said quickly.

The game soon started. The opposing team, the Badgers (which made Sebastian laugh), got in a touchdown early on. But the home team, the Tigers, was able to hold them off pretty well for the first half, scoring their own touchdown. The game was tied at 7 when the halftime buzzer sounded.

Even though he knew Dave wouldn't get the message, Sebastian took out his phone and sent an encouraging text to his boyfriend.

Paul left and came back with nachos and a soda for each of them.

"Thanks, Mr. Karofsky. You didn't have to do that. What do I owe you?"

"Paul. And nothing." He said with a smile. "Davey said you two were going out to eat after, but I know with a game tied at halftime, we might go over. Wouldn't want you wasting away."

He laughed. "Thanks again."

They didn't talk as they watched both bands and the cheerleaders perform.

The game started up again. The Tigers scored the first points and kept on scoring through the third quarter. They even scored the first touchdown of the fourth quarter. The Badgers caught up by two more touchdowns and a field goal, but in the end, it wasn't enough. All the fans were on their feet as the final seconds counted down. They all yelled their heads off, knowing that there was no way the guest team could win. Paul hugged Sebastian around the shoulders and yelled the loudest.

The stands started to clear as the players left the field to go to their locker rooms. Paul and Sebastian walked out together.

"Are you two going to one of the parties?" Paul asked softly.

"No, we don't party. Not together, anyway. Not yet."

"Right."

"I know the both of you are still…" Sebastian looked around.

"Yeah. But I like you, kid." Paul pulled him off to the side away from the others as they streamed past to get out of the gates. "I'm still uncomfortable. But I want my son to be happy. And you two have been good for each other. I've heard of your reputation."

Sebastian looked away, "Yeah. Well, I'm sure Dave told you all about that. My Dad and I have had a rough relationship. But I promised I'd behave better. I promised Dave that."

"Good." He clamped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry. I can't risk breaking my own curfew. Midnight?"

He sighed. "Twelve-Thirty."

He beamed. "Thanks, Paul."

"Just…Be careful." He said awkwardly.

"We're not even doing that yet. Don't worry."

He visibly relaxed. "I hope you're not just saying that to make me feel good."

Sebastian grinned and said nothing. His phone buzzed.

"Is that my son?"

He looked at the screen. "Yeah."

"Well, have fun tonight."

"Thanks."

As Paul walked off, Sebastian opened the text. "_Thanks for the encouragement. Where are you?_"

"_Heading toward my car. Meet me?_"

"_Where did you park?_"

"_In the lot. With everyone else._"

"_Very funny, babe. Which part of the lot?_"

"_Near the back. In a creepy corner with a flashing light that may or may not hide a serial killer._"

"_lol. Don't get raped._"

"_I'll try. Can't say much for your teammates. How do you not jump them?_"

"_They're just guys, babe._"

He leaned against his car. "_Hot guys. Who wear tight pants_."

"_Hey, quit objectifying my teammates!_"

"_lol. You know the word "objectify?" Aren't football players supposed to be dumb?_"

"_Aren't boys from Dalton stuck-up bastards?_"

"_lol. Where are you, babe? I need to see you._"

"Right here."

Sebastian looked up and smiled. "Good game."

"Thanks." He leaned against the car next to his boyfriend. "So was my dad awful?"

"No, he's cool."

Dave leaned closer and slipped his hand into Sebastian's in the shadows. "I am starving. Want to go to IHOP or something?"

"That sounds great. Get in." He squeezed the other boy's hand and then let go.

"Hey, Karofsky!" one of the other players called.

They both looked in the direction of the voice.

"This your fuck buddy?" He walked over, flanked by two others.

Dave sighed, "Brock, what do you want?"

"I want to know if I should be scared you're gazing at my junk in the locker room."

"If I was planning on 'gazing' at your junk, I'd need a magnifying glass."

"Oh, so you've looked?"

"What is your problem, Brock?"

"There don't need to be no fags on our team. I don't care how good a player you are."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." He snapped.

"Dave, let's just go." Sebastian said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Better listen to your boyfriend, Dave." Brock said.

"He's not—" he cut himself off. "Go to hell, Brock." He jerked open the door and slammed it shut as soon as he was inside.

Sebastian got in the driver's seat and sat quietly, looking at his rearview mirror as the football players walked away, laughing and pushing at each other as they went.

"Drive, babe. Get me out of here." Dave mumbled.

He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. They said nothing until Sebastian parked at the diner.

Dave said, "That's why I can't say anything. No one wants a meat-gazer in the locker room."

"Do you ever…?"

"No. I do everything I can not to. I don't linger." He sighed. "Not that I haven't before when I was still trying to figure it out. Sometimes I'm still not sure, though."

"About what, baby?" Sebastian asked gently.

"About any of it. Life. I mean, why am I here? What am I doing?"

"At this very moment, we're about to eat a late supper."

One side of his mouth lifted in a smile.

"Come inside. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"You don't have to pay for me."

"But I want to. You're dating a rich guy. Take advantage. We may break up in a couple months."

"I sure hope not." He got out of the car and they walked inside together.

They ordered drinks and sat quietly for a while.

Sebastian leaned forward and sang softly, "I want to hold your hand."

Dave smiled. "I know."

"On the ride home?"

"Definitely."

"Good." He paused as the waiter returned with their drinks and took their order. He continued, "So your dad told me you could stay out until twelve-thirty."

"Yeah, he sent me a text." He sipped his drink and examined the boy sitting across from him. "So you like him?"

"Yeah. I really do. He's a great guy."

Dave smiled. "He really seems to like you."

"I had fun with him at the game." He twirled his cup on the table. "You were really good out there."

"Thank you."

"You know, between the two of us, we could have some successful kids."

"I don't want to get that far. I just want to worry about now."

"So you don't ever think about that outside of dreams?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it here." He looked over Sebastian's shoulder when Brock and his cohorts walked through the door.

Sebastian followed his eyes and saw them. "Do you want to leave, babe?"

He shook his head as the waiter came by with their food. They ate in silence, hoping they wouldn't be noticed. The raucous group was a few tables over and had yet to look their way.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said after a while.

"It's okay." Dave said softly.

And at that moment, the other table grew quiet and heard his mumbled reassurance. They turned.

"Look, Karofsky's here with his boyfriend." Brock sneered.

"Back off." Sebastian said.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?"

"I'll do a hell of a lot."

"Sebastian." Dave warned.

"He doesn't have any right to be such a dick to you. He has no reason to."

"Why don't you two just leave already?" Brock said. "Disgusting. Unnatural."

"And none of your business." Sebastian shot back.

"Sebastian." Dave warned again.

"You better listen to your boyfriend, Sebastian." He said, turning and laughing with his friends. "Can you believe that? Must be pretty desperate to fuck Karofsky."

Sebastian bolted from his seat and hauled Brock up by his shirt. "Do you want to say that to my face?"

"What? About you being desperate?"

"Desperate? I know guys better looking than your Neanderthal ass that would be lucky to have Dave. And you know what? I think you protest just a little too much, asshole. Spent a little time junk gazing yourself, haven't you?"

He made a disgusting sound and scoffed. "That tub of lard? Really?" He seemed to ignore the junk gazing accusation.

Sebastian forged on, "He helped you win your game tonight, you piece of shit."

"We could have won without him."

"Yeah, right."

A man walked up to them. "Take this outside, gentlemen."

"Actually, I'm done." Sebastian stepped away from Brock and took out his wallet. He threw some bills on the table without counting them. He stomped out the door with Dave hot on his heels.

They got in the car and just sat.

"I can't believe you did that." Dave said.

"Did what?"

"Fall to his level."

"He was insulting you, Dave. You may be able to sit by and let it happen, but I'm not."

"Why? It's not like you haven't done the same thing in the past."

"Well, I had no right to." He gunned the engine and zoomed out into the night.

"Now it's going to be all over the school." He rubbed his face. "What am I going to do, babe?"

"Hold your head up. And remember that I… That I love you." He reached over and slipped his hand into Dave's. "And your dad loves you. Your dad's more important, actually."

He nodded. "Don't take me home yet." He begged softly. "Can you drive around for a while?"

"Sure, baby. Of course."

"Thanks." He sat back and looked out the window as the city passed by.

Sebastian pulled into a park. "Let's get some air." He got out and waited for Dave to follow.

Dave got out. They walked in silence, taking in the crisp night. He surprised Sebastian by holding his hand. He smiled and kissed Dave's hand.

Sebastian found a bench in shade of a tree far away from a light. He sat down and pulled Dave beside him.

He cupped Dave's cheeks. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"I am too."

"I meant it when I said I love you. I don't give that away easily. You know that."

"I do." He reached up and placed his hands on top of Sebastian's.

"I… I have never wanted a relationship to go somewhere before. Now I do. But I can't if we keep hiding."

"What are you saying?"

"That I want you to accept who you are. To love who you are as much as I love you." He kissed Dave softly.

"Sebastian—"

He was cut off by another kiss. A series of short kisses, actually. Soft pecks that made Dave pull Sebastian closer and take more control, deepening the kiss. His hands slid up over his back and then down as their lips and tongues moved together. Sebastian moaned and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, tracing it with his fingertips.

Dave broke the kiss. "I can't yet." He had a pleading look in his eyes. "Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Let's get you home." He stood and started back toward his car.

"I can't believe you tried to throw down while quoting Shakespeare." Dave said as he slipped his hand into Sebastian's.

He smirked, "Come for the ass, stay for the brains, babe."

Dave laughed. "Sounds about right."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: So we're going to be moving a little into canon soon with a couple events. Please stick with me and I'll bring you out of it. Lacey and I have a great sequel planned that we are very excited about, so keep your eyes peeled for that when the time comes._

_Happy reading!  
_

Chapter Six

Dave went into school on Monday, dreading what would happen. And it all started as soon as Brock saw him, he nudged the boys on either side of him. They all started laughing.  
The leader said, "So which of you is the girl?"

Dave tried to ignore him, but he persisted.

"We're curious. Which is the fucker and which is the fucked? You know? Which of you takes control?"

Dave ignored him and gathered his things and headed to homeroom.

"You see, we have a bet. I say that little guy is the fruiter one, so he has to be the one who takes it. But they say since you take so much control on the field that you must like to give up a little in the bedroom. So what is it?"

He said nothing.

Brock told his friends, "Maybe you guys are right. Doesn't he look like he's walking differently?"

He turned around and slammed the tormenter against the wall. "Do you have nothing better to do, you asshole?"

A teacher walked over and broke up the fight before it had a chance to start. The group broke up, Brock following behind Dave and throwing names at his back.

"Shut the fuck up." Dave told him as they walked into their homeroom.

"Oh, someone is sensitive. Did you actually _not_ get screwed this weekend?"

"I'm warning you—"

"Hi, Dave." Heaven said as she slid into seat beside him. "How was your weekend?"

Dave glared at the other boy for a moment before he turned and smiled little at the girl. "Pretty good. Yours?"

"Not bad. Hunter and I were at your game. Congrats."

His smile widened. "Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without my team."

Brock snickered behind him.

Dave fought the urge to turn around and punch him in the nose. The teacher walked to the front of the room and started the lecture.

Near the end of the period, Dave heard a buzz going through the class. And then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out surreptitiously and noticed a couple other classmates had their phones out and were looking from their screens to him.

He looked down at his phone and opened his texts. "_Dave Karofsky likes cock._" It read. He had no doubt other people were getting that same message all over school.

He looked over to Heaven as she read the message on her phone. She looked up apologetically. He shook his head and gathered his things. He left the room just as the bell rang.

All eyes followed him as he walked through the halls that day. The glee kids sat at his table again. He didn't say anything against it, but did his best to pretend he wasn't part of the group. The football players tossed fries at his head.

He turned and glared at them, making Brock and the others call out "faggot" and "queer" and other such names in his direction as he picked up his tray and left the cafeteria. There were more disgusted looks and ignoring for the rest of the day.

And then football practice rolled around. He changed into his practice uniform quickly, not lingering any more than the rest of the team, and hurried onto the field. As they were running a few plays, Dave got some hard hits. And at one point, he was thrown to the ground so hard and with such force, he felt something crack in his chest.

He couldn't get up at first. He just laid there wondering what he did that was so wrong. He didn't ask for this. He didn't choose any of this. If he had a choice, he would go back and not date Sebastian in the first place. And he'd pretend like he always had before.

Cody Black kneeled down beside him after a while. "You okay, Karofsky?"

"I think I cracked a rib or something." He said.

The coach kneeled down beside him. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, sir."

"He said something about a cracked rib." Cody explained.

All the other team members stayed back. The assistant coaches came over and they pulled Dave up to sit and pulled off his helmet. They had him take off his shirt.

"Yeah, you like that don't you, Karofsky." Brock called.

The other guys laughed. And then they were told to run laps until they were told to stop.

There was a bruise spreading across Dave's side.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" someone asked.

He took a few breaths and then shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Put some ice on it. Sit out the rest of practice." The head coach said. "But I expect you to be better tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He got up with Cody's help and walked over to the sidelines. He drank some water and poured some on his face as he pressed the ice pack to his side.

The rest of the team were called back to practice. He wished for his phone so he could text Sebastian.

When the coach blew the final whistle, Dave hurried into the locker room ahead of everyone else and took a quick shower. The other guys shied away from him, no longer brave enough to catcall now that they were getting naked in the same room as him. He left before anyone could get too weird around him.

"Hey, Karofsky." Cody called as he approached his car.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"To make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Not about that." He looked behind him. "Look, I don't care if you're gay or not. Just don't let them got to you."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say."

"My brother…Just don't let it get to you."

"Stay away or they'll start accusing you of being my boyfriend."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He smiled. "Rest up." He turned and hurried to his own car.

Dave pulled out his phone and punched in Sebastian's number as he got into his car.

"Hey, baby. How was practice?" Sebastian asked as soon as he picked up.

"Well, I got hit quite a few times. And have a gnarly bruise on my side."

"Does it hurt? Would it help if I kissed it?"

Dave laughed. "Maybe. Are you at home?"

"Yeah. You want to come over?"

"I have a few hours at the grocery store. Can I come by after?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting. And I'll have my lips ready to kiss away all the pain."

He chuckled. "Thanks, babe."

"Any time."

At work, everything went fairly well. That is, until one of Brock's cronies came in. He sneered at Dave as he placed his items on the belt.

Dave reached to start bagging the groceries and he stopped him saying, "I can do that. I don't want to get AIDS all over my food."

He stepped back, knowing it would be best not to say something while at work. As soon as the guy was gone, the manager pulled him aside and asked what that had all been about.

"There are some rumors going around at school…But I don't have…I'm not…It's just a rumor."

She nodded. "I believe you. Go zone canned goods until it's time for you to close."

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled as he went off.

He looked at his watch for most of the last hour, hoping it would come to an end soon so he could go see Sebastian. Maybe it wouldn't make it completely better, but it would help a little. He was starting to imagine his boyfriend actually running his lips gently over the bruise on his side when a voice interrupted him.

"Sir?"

He looked up and smiled. He stood. "How may I help you?"

Sebastian grinned. "I don't suppose this place sells caviar or anything."

He laughed. "Sorry, just a plain old grocery store. We don't have anything that fancy."

"Thank God." He chuckled. "So when can you ditch this place? I was bored."

He looked at his watch. "Quitting time is now, actually. Meet me out by my car in ten?"

"No problem." He patted the other boy's back gently and they parted.

Sebastian leaned against the green monstrosity as Dave came out.

"I don't like your car." He commented.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to drive it." He leaned beside him. "Unlike you, my daddy can't afford to buy me any car I want."

Sebastian chuckled and then came to stand in front of him, resting his hand on the car on either side of him. "I'm loaded. _I_ could buy you a car."

"No, you couldn't. Your dad wouldn't like that. He'd cut you off." He ducked under his boyfriend's arms. "Your place or mine?"

"Come to mine. I can drop you back here later."

He nodded and took his backpack out of the car. "I should at least try to do homework."

"Yeah, me too." Sebastian said, slipping behind the wheel of his sports car.

As soon as they were in Sebastian's room, he took the backpack off Dave's shoulder and dropped it on the floor. He tugged at his boyfriend's shirt. "Let me see."

"Sebastian." He said softly. "I do have homework."

"I'll do it for you if you take your shirt off."

"I can do my own homework." He pulled his shirt off over his head.

Sebastian reached out and gently touched the bruise with his fingertips. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, babe."

He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss over the spot. "Do you need any ice or an aspirin?"

He shook his head and sat down at the desk. "I'm fine."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am." He pulled Sebastian onto his lap. "Do _you_ need anything?"

He shook his head and then pressed his lips to Dave's. He rested their foreheads together. "How much homework do you have?"

"A thousand math problems."

"I can have them done in twenty minutes and you can copy."

He ran his hands up Sebastian's back. "Then I'd never learn anything."

"Are you planning on a career where you need to figure out the value of 'x'?"

"Do football players and sports agents need that sort of thing?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I should learn it any way."

"I'll do it for you and you can copy."

"My dad would kill me if I found out." He kissed Sebastian softly.

Sebastian straddled him and pulled his face closer, caressing his cheeks.

Dave slipped his hands under his boyfriend's shirt.

Sebastian kissed a line across Dave's jaw and down his neck. His hand dropped to gently touch the injury on his side. "The only thing I hate about football is that you might get hurt worse."

"Then what use would I be to you?" He teased, tilting his head to the side as Sebastian nipped gently at his neck.

"Well, I might be into that whole screwing-a-corpse-thing."

"Gross." He chuckled, pushing him gently. He cupped Sebastian's cheeks. "I need to do my homework."

"Can I change my name to Homework so you can do me?" Sebastian teased, leaning in for another kiss.

"If you did change your name to Homework, I would do you all day." He winced. "You know that aspirin would be great."

"I'll be right back, baby." He stood. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine."

Sebastian kissed him once more and then left, throwing his shirt at him before he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: We are now on the brink of canon. I think if you remember this season, you will know what I'm talking about. If not, I think you need to work on your reading foreshadowing skills. I am truly sorry for the events that are about to take place, but I will make it up to you, I promise._

Chapter Seven

"You've been acting a little off tonight." Sebastian commented as he drove Dave back to his car.

"Just been a long day." He said softly. "Thanks for helping me with my homework."

"Any time, babe."

He stared out the window.

Sebastian reached over and caressed his cheek. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Dave leaned into his touch. "I'm fine. I'm just tired, babe."

"You can tell me anything."

Dave caught his hand and kissed it without a word.

"If it's that dickhead on your team—"

"I can handle it, Sebastian."

He pulled into the parking lot beside Dave's car. "I just care about you, baby."

"I know. But I'm fine. I have this."

Sebastian nodded and then leaned over and kissed the other boy softly.

Dave kissed back almost desperately, cupping the back of Sebastian's head. He pulled back. "Call me when you make it home."

"Will do."

Dave sat in his car when he got home. He looked at his phone. He had not taken it off silent all day, but had felt it buzzing almost non-stop since that initial text. He hadn't wanted to deal with what nasty words might have been sent his way after the text that morning. He should have turned it off completely, but he knew if his dad called and he left it off, he might get in trouble.

There were a dozen texts from classmates. He opened up his inbox and deleted all of them except one from Sebastian saying, "_Just a text to say hi. And that I really want to make out with you. Okay, it's actually just a text to tell you I want to make out with you. Call me when you can._" It had been sent around lunch.

Dave smiled as he got out of his car. He punched in Sebastian's number as he headed inside. "I just now looked at my phone and saw your text."

"Yeah, I figured you would have said something."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, baby. I don't expect you to look at your phone every ten seconds waiting for my texts or calls."

"Yeah." He waved at his dad as he passed the living room.

"I'm kind of worried, Dave." Sebastian said softly.

"About what?"

"You. Did something happen today? And don't avoid the question."

Dave lay back on the bed. "Yeah." He said softly. "Brock started in first thing this morning. And he sent out a mass text saying 'Dave Karofsky likes cock.'"

"Baby." Sebastian said softly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin the evening." He took a shaky breath. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I know some people who could teach that asshole a lesson."

"It's okay, Sebastian. I can handle it."

"If you need me…"

"I know."

"I'm pulling into my driveway."

"Good. It's late. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. I'm going to text you every hour." He chuckled. "And you better answer every one, you got it?"

Dave laughed softly, "Okay. Good night, babe."

"Good night."

After as he hung up the phone, he stared blankly at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

* * *

Dave had received more texts in the night and that morning. He'd read them, not thinking, and had been told by a couple people how "disgusting" and "vile" and "unnatural" he was for being gay. One text was from a boy who said he'd "make sure to say a few extra prayers" for him in the hopes that he would "see God's light."

He threw the phone across the room at that. The back popped off and the battery flew out, but they were easily repaired on his out-of-date phone. Sebastian's would have been broken to the point of needing repair. And his dad would have probably just bought him a new one. Dave's dad couldn't afford that. He could barely afford the plan as it was; much less purchase a new phone.

He turned it off after that and left it at home for the day. Of course he sent Sebastian a quick text to say his phone was acting up and not to freak out. "_I'll see what's going on with it after work._"

Dave dreaded school that day. He thought about pretending to be sick. But he knew his dad would see through him and make him go anyway. So he bid his father goodbye, telling him he was leaving his phone home because there was some crazy new rule at school about them. He drove as slowly as possible. He ended up getting to school just as the first bell rang. He paused at his locker to get a few things before heading to homeroom. He slid into his desk as the tardy bell tolled.

"Did loverboy have you up late, Karofsky?" Brock whispered in his ear.

Dave clinched his teeth and kept his face forward. Some in the class stared at him secretly and a few more blatantly. The teacher went on with the lecture, seemingly oblivious. It was like that the rest of the day.

Football practice that afternoon was the same as the day before. He was hit hard and knocked down. But he got back up every time, even when every bone in his body felt like it was bruised.

He stood in the shower a few seconds longer to try to ease the ache. The rest of the guys stayed as far away as they could, leaving the showers closest to Dave free. This meant several more of the guys than normal were waiting to shower.

Dave angrily turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to his locker and stopped short. Someone had spray-painted "fag" across the door.

He swallowed and opened the door with shaky hands. He dressed just as unsteadily and then ran out of the building. He drove home and called in sick to work. Then he took a look at his phone. There were more texts. He ignored them and opened up one from Sebastian.

"_Date tonight?_"

He sent back, "_Too much homework._"

"_You always have too much homework._"

"_Junior year, babe._"

"_Can I at least come over and keep you company?_"

"_I really can't be distracted._"

"_I'm sorry I'm such a distraction._"

"_You know what I mean._"

The phone started ringing. He picked it up.

After the initial curt greetings, Dave said, "I'm sorry, babe. I need time to myself. We've been together a lot lately."

"So now I'm smothering you?" Sebastian accused.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what was implied."

"You know what, screw it, Sebastian. Yeah, I'm feeling a little smothered. It's like you're taking all the affection your dad didn't give you and you're over-compensating with me."

"Fine then, be that way, David. You know, I could have already fucked you by now if you were anyone else."

"I'm sorry I'm not as much of a slut as you. I thought you liked that about me."

"I lied." He snapped. "I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you? Yesterday you were depressed and now you want a fight?"

"I think I need a break."

"Yeah, sure, so you can hide even farther in your closet. You know what, maybe if you move a few coats around, you'll find Narnia." He hung up.

Dave looked at the phone. The text menu was back up. He saw all the texts from his classmates. There were dozens. He knew he shouldn't, but he read them all. They told him again in all the possible ways how wrong he was. There was one from a number he didn't recognize telling him that "queers didn't belong on football teams with good boys who are walking the right path."

Still trembling all over, he booted up his computer and opened Facebook. He had to see. One texter had told him it was all over his page and that there was no need to hide it anymore.

That person had been right. His wall was full of people saying even worse things. A few promised to pray. There were a couple trying to defend him, but they got lost in all the put-downs and taunts.

One person wrote, "'You should just kill yourself.'"

Tears streamed down his face. _You're right._ He thought. He opened up his texts once more and typed one out to Sebastian. His eyes were streaming so bad, it was hard to see what he was typing. But it had to be said.

He stared at it a long time before he finally pressed the Send button.

* * *

Sebastian sat with his father in the living room. They were trying some "togetherness time" that their therapist had suggested. Both were silent as they watched an old movie that they actually both liked: _Gone with the Wind_.

Scarlett was marrying Charles Hamilton when Sebastian's text tone for Dave went off. He was hoping maybe it was the other boy saying he was sorry or something. But it wasn't.

"_I'm sorry I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I'm sorry I'm too scared to be out in the open with you. I'm sorry I won't put out to suit your standards. I'm sorry I don't scream from the rooftops that I'm dating you because obviously you're worth it. And I actually mean that. So once I'm out of the picture, maybe you can find a guy who doesn't hide who he is._"

"What the hell?" He stood and punched in Dave's number. It went to voicemail, "Dave, what the fuck was that message?"

He tried a few more times with the same result.

Laird paused the movie and watched as his son pace and called his boyfriend a few more times.

After the fourth time, Sebastian stormed out of the room, grabbing his keys and wallet off the table by the door.

"Where are you going?" his father called after him.

"To Dave's." He said shortly, slamming out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I'm sorry for the events of this chapter. It will get better from here on out. **Trigger warning** if you are sensitive to suicide/suicide attempts._

Chapter Eight

Sebastian drove across town faster than he had ever dared go. He prayed he didn't get stopped by a cop. And he luckily didn't. Ten minutes had passed since Dave had sent him that text. There was still no answer on his cell.

He pulled into the driveway and threw himself out of the car and dashed to the front door. He pounded on it. "Dave! Dave, open up! Come on, baby, open the door."

He kicked the door a few times and then ran around the house, looking into the windows as he went. Then he found the window to his boyfriend's room. And he was brought almost to his knees as the sight of the other boy hanging in his closet with a belt around his neck.

"David!" He tried the window and it wouldn't budge. He looked helplessly at the pane of glass and then rammed his elbow into it, sending shards flying and scratching his arm. He hit it a few more times until there was an opening large enough for him to climb through.

He ran across the room and lifted the bigger boy up and struggled to remove the belt. When he was finally able to, he lowered his boyfriend to the ground and put his ear close to his mouth. "Please, baby, be breathing."

He was, faintly.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and called 911. He explained the situation with a shaky voice. He wouldn't cry. He had to remain calm. He kneeled by Dave and continued to check that he was breathing.

The ambulance arrived and Sebastian informed the dispatcher. He ran to open the door and then back to the other boy's side.

"They're here, baby. They're here." He followed them out of the house and then remembered that he hadn't called Paul. He ran back into Dave's room and found the phone in the middle of the bed. He found Paul's number as he climbed into the ambulance.

"Hey, Davey, I was just about to call and—"

"It's Sebastian. Paul, Dave tried—I found him, but—we're in the ambulance—" He couldn't form the complete sentence.

"Sebastian, slow down. What happened?" His voice shook.

"He tried to hang himself." His voice broke as he said it.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." He hung up.

Sebastian reached out and slipped his hand into Dave's. "It's okay, baby. It's okay." He leaned his head against his arm as the EMT continued to monitor him on the other side. "I'm here, baby. And your dad will be at the hospital."

He rambled the entire way. The EMT seemed to be getting irritated, but she didn't say anything.

When they arrived, the ER staff pried him away and told him he'd have to stay in the waiting room. He stared at the door for a long time before he finally turned.

Paul rushed in and went for the reception desk. "David Karofsky was brought in here. My son."

"He was just wheeled back." The woman behind the desk said. She handed over a clipboard. "You need to fill this out."

Paul took the clipboard and stared at it. "Do you know how he is?"

"Paul?" Sebastian said behind him.

He turned. "Sebastian."

"I had to break a window. I'm sorry."

The man put the clipboard on the counter and pulled his son's boyfriend into his arms. "I don't care about the damn window."

"I'll get it replaced." His voice was shaky. "I'll do everything I can."

"Shut up about the window, Sebastian."

He started sobbing against the man's shoulder. "It's all my fault."

"Don't talk like that."

"But he saved me and I let him down. I never should have done that. It's my fault."

He stepped back slightly and held his face. "No, it's not. It's definitely not your fault. We'll find out what he was thinking, but it wasn't _your fault_."

Sebastian nodded. "He'd been having some trouble with some of his teammates."

"What sort of trouble?"

"They saw us together after the game last week. They've been giving him hell for it ever since." He looked down at the phone still in his hand. He opened up the text messages and scrolled through them. "He never said anything about these." He mumbled to himself as he looked through them. He finally stopped and held up the phone. "This was sent on Monday. He told me about this one at least."

Paul took the phone. "Oh, my god." He sat down heavily. "Why didn't he say anything about this to me?"

"He almost did say anything to me. I just noticed he was acting a little off and I prodded until he finally told me." He took the phone back and looked at the other messages again. "He never said anything about these. And then we got into a fight because he said he wanted to be left alone. I told him he was so far back in the closet that if he moved some coats around he'd find Narnia." He allowed Paul to pull him into his side. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. We say things when we're angry."

"But I had no right to say that, no matter how angry I was. I'm such an asshole, Paul." He cried heavily. "I can't lose him. I just can't."

"We won't." He said, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I refuse."

"Dave Karofsky?" A man asked.

Paul stood, "I'm Dave's dad."

"Your son is stable. We've put in a tube to help with his breathing until his throat is healed. He's resting now."

"Can we see him?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you family?"

"Yes." Paul said before anyone could say anything else.

"Then come right this way." He led them toward the emergency room.

Paul picked up the form from the counter as they passed. He kept his arm around Sebastian's shoulders until they were showed into a room.

Sebastian hurried forward. "Hey, baby." He ran his knuckles along the bruise under his neck. "What the hell were you thinking? Your dad and I both need you here. _I_ need you." He rested his head on Dave's shoulder and cried anew.

Paul stood on his other side. He said nothing. He stroked his son's arm.

Sebastian's phone started going off in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the screen. "My dad. I don't think I can talk to him right now."

"Let me." Paul held out his hand.

The boy relinquished it and watched as he answered it.

"Mr. Smythe, this is Paul Karofsky. I'm Dave's dad…Well, my son tried to kill himself today. Your son saved him…He rode over in the ambulance…I can bring him home tonight, if that's okay…He's stable. Thank you for asking…I'll see if he's up to it." He took the phone away from his ear. "He wants to talk to you."

"I can't."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smythe, it's been a pretty rough afternoon…Yeah, I can tell…We'll be here." He hung up and passed the phone over. "He's coming to pick you up tonight."

"Okay."

"He said he was leery of this, and I admit I was too, but he can tell you care for my son. You do, don't you?"

He nodded. "I love him. I didn't realize until today how much."

"You're his first serious relationship. Don't screw it up."

"I don't plan on it." He touched the bruise on his neck again. "I want to fix this."

Dave squeezed his hand.

Sebastian leaned forward. "Baby, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Don't try to talk. There's a tube helping you to breathe."

He blinked his eyes slowly.

"Hey, Davey." Paul said.

He moved his eyes in the other direction and blinked again.

"I'll get the doctor." He left the room, leaving the boys alone.

"You scared the shit out of me, Dave." Sebastian said. "Why would you even think of doing something like that? Why didn't you tell me about the texts?"

He closed his eyes and tears escaped.

"You can talk to me about anything, baby. You know that? Anything at all." He wiped the tears from his boyfriend's cheek and then kissed him. "I love you."

He squeezed Sebastian's hand.

The doctor came in and checked his vital signs. "We'll keep an eye on you for a couple days, David. If everything goes well, we'll take that tube out."

Dave blinked.

"Just rest up." He looked up, "Mr. Karofsky, a word?"

Paul patted his son's leg and then followed the doctor out of the room.

They looked at each other for a while. Sebastian absently ran his thumb over the back of Dave's hand.

"I love you." He said again. He smiled. "I like saying that. I don't expect you to say it back. Not any time soon. And I'll wait forever for you to come around. I promise you."

Dave blinked again.

Sebastian kissed his cheek once more as Paul came back in.

"They want you to talk to someone from the psychiatric department when you're able to talk. I had to sign the papers to okay that."

"Did he tell you anything more specific than 'a couple of days'?" Sebastian asked.

"No." he patted his son's shoulder. "Until then, one blink for yes and two for no. That work?"

Dave blinked slowly once.

Paul leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. "Please talk to someone next time you feel overwhelmed, okay?"

He blinked slowly once. He squeezed Sebastian's hand and looked intently into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Are you agreeing with my earlier declaration?"

He blinked once and squeezed his hand again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I'd like to address something someone mentioned in a review. It's about Dave's phone. He has one of those older phones that you can toss across the room or drop to the floor while struggling to get it out of your pocket and the back pops off and the battery comes out. But then you just put the battery back in and pop the back on and it still works perfectly. He just told Sebastian his phone was messing up so that he could leave his phone at home and not have him freak out when he didn't respond to his texts._

_And now that I've explained that, I'd like to say that I'm glad you are reading this. If you enjoy it or hate it or want to tell me I'm doing a horrible job with your OTP, then apparently I'm the perfect person for that. Anyway, that's not important. If you want to review, do it. And say whatever you want. But please, if you're going to say something negative, sign in or PM me or something so I can respond and try to explain myself.  
_

_That being said, happy reading!  
_

Chapter Nine

Laird came that evening to pick up Sebastian. He called from the parking lot. "Come on, it's late." He said shortly.

Sebastian sighed, "I'll be right out." He hung up and leaned over to kiss Dave's forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Dave blinked once and squeezed his hand.

Paul said. "I'll walk you out." He wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders and headed toward the door. As soon as they were down the hall, he said, "I don't know what I would have done…" He stopped and turned Sebastian to face him. "Thank you. It's probably not enough just to say that, but thank you."

Sebastian nodded and then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's father. "You're so much better than my dad."

Paul hugged him back. "Don't say that. I'm sure he loves you."

He stepped away, shaking his head. "Maybe." He sighed. "I have to go."

"I'll call if there's a change."

"Thanks." Sebastian walked away without another word.

"What took you so long?" Laird snapped when got into the passenger seat.

"Nice to see you, too, Dad. I had a lovely evening. How about you?"

"Is your friend going to be okay?"

"My _friend_? Seriously, Dad?"

"What?"

"When you talked to Paul earlier you said you knew that we loved each other."

"It's just a phase." He said simply. "You'll grow out of it."

"What the hell, Dad? A phase? I don't get you."

"What don't you get?"

"How you can just discredit my feelings. Dave isn't just my friend. Dave is my _boyfriend_. And I love him. That's a lot more than I can say for you right now."

"Well obviously something is wrong when he decided to try to kill himself."

Sebastian slammed his fist into the dashboard. "Stop the fucking car. I'll walk home."

"You will not."

"Stop the goddamned car!" he screamed.

"No." Laird said. "For once you're not getting your way just because you throw a fit."

Sebastian crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. "I hate you." He mumbled.

"I know." His father responded.

Sebastian was quiet for a while. Then he said, "When can I get my car?"

"I'll send someone for it tomorrow."

"I need it to get to school."

"I'll send someone for it tonight. That better?"

"Whatever."

"Don't you dare get that way, Sebastian."

"Go to hell, Dad."

The last couple minutes felt like an eternity. As soon as Laird put the car in park, Sebastian shot out of the front seat and to the door. He went inside and straight to his room, slamming his door behind him. Thankfully, his father didn't follow.

* * *

Sebastian avoided his father the next morning. He went outside to find his car was parked in its usual spot. He drove to the hospital and walked right into Dave's room. He was awake and watching TV.

"ESPN? Do you ever watch anything else?" Sebastian asked as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Dave blinked twice.

Sebastian laughed. "Have they said anything today about the tube?"

He blinked twice again.

"Well, I guess that means they're looking out for you." He trailed his fingers across the bruise on the side of Dave's neck. "I got into a fight with my dad last night. I'm not going to talk to him for a while. He's such a douche."

Dave blinked twice.

"Just going to tell me 'no' all day?"

He blinked once.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I have to get to school. Warbler rehearsal this afternoon. I'll be here about five. That sound good?"

Dave blinked once.

"I love you." Sebastian said before he leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, baby."

Dave squeezed his hand.

Sebastian drove to Dalton slowly, not caring if he made it in time for his first class. He wanted to go back and sit with Dave all day, but he couldn't afford any missed days. They had Sectionals before long and needed all the voices. And if he missed any more, he'd be suspended.

He slipped into his desk first period with seconds to spare. He sat through that class as he did all the others that day, just floating through and half-listening. He watched the clock and checked his phone every second, waiting for a message about Dave.

He got one just as the last bell rang and he was headed for the choir room. "Tube out. Dave's doing fine."

He texted back, "Thanks, Paul. I'll be there in an hour. Warbler rehearsal."

He participated in the rehearsal with enthusiasm, content with his boyfriend's recovery. The hour felt like seconds. Sebastian bid everyone farewell and hurried out to his car. No one tried to stall him. He hadn't told anyone about Dave, but the way they all acted, he felt someone had figured it out and told them.

He walked into Dave's room and was surprised to see Kurt Hummel there.

"Sebastian. Hi." He said with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Kurt." He walked around the bed and looked at Dave a long time.

"Gonna kiss me or what?" Dave rasped.

Sebastian chuckled and then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. "You look good."

"Don't feel it."

"I wonder why." He smoothed his hands over the other boy's hair. He looked across the bed at Kurt. "You're the last person I expected to see here."

"I heard about it through the grapevine."

"Dad called school." Dave said.

"You need to be careful talking." Sebastian said.

Kurt grabbed onto the thread. "Dave's dad called his school and they had an assembly to tell everyone and then they all started writing on Dave's wall and I happened to see it."

"Nice of you to come."

He nodded. "Blaine didn't think I should. After everything…"

"You're better than that." Sebastian said. "And we've all made changes in our lives."

"You one of the biggest."

Dave rasped, "Because he loves me."

"Says you." Sebastian accused.

"Says _you_. This morning. And several times last night."

"Are you supposed to be talking?"

Kurt smiled, "It's adorable. I think Blaine should have come to see you."

Sebastian said nothing.

"I should go." Kurt stood. He placed his hand on Dave's arm. "Get well. And don't do that again."

Dave nodded solemnly.

"It was good to see you, Sebastian."

"You too, Kurt."

"Sit down." Dave said as soon as he was out of the room.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian chuckled. "Where's your dad?"

"Told him to go home and rest a few hours."

"I didn't see him this morning. Was he here all night?"

"Yeah. He'd gone for coffee and call school and his work."

"What do you think about all that with the school?"

He shrugged. "Kurt told me everyone was concerned."

"Not so concerned when they were calling you names."

"No."

"No more talking. You want to watch TV for a while?"

Dave shook his head. "Tell me about your fight. With your dad. What happened?"

Sebastian heaved a sigh. "He's still harboring the illusion that I'm not actually gay. That one day I will marry a woman and give him ten grandchildren. I haven't seen him or talked to him all day. And I don't plan to until he realizes he's being a dick about all this."

"Sorry, babe."

"It's okay." Sebastian said as he rubbed Dave's arm. "There's nothing you can do."

"Kick his ass."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"For you, babe."

"I know." He reached for the remote. "Let's watch TV."

"I love you."

Sebastian looked over and smiled. "I love you. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Supposed to talk to someone tomorrow."

He threaded his fingers through Dave's. "You can talk to me too. If I had known…"

"Same outcome."

"You don't know that."

"You don't either." He kissed Sebastian's hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'd do it again." He stood. "Scoot over." He climbed into the bed as Dave moved. "When you're out of this place, I'm going to try something."

"Not without my permission."

"I can be persuasive. You know that." He kissed Dave softly. "I love you."

Dave smiled and pulled Sebastian's head onto his shoulder. "I need a nap. Stay?"

"Of course." Sebastian said. He placed his hand on his boyfriend's chest.

Dave fell asleep almost instantly. Sebastian was lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his boyfriend's breathing and his heartbeat underneath his palm.

* * *

"Hey, Sebastian." Paul said softly in his ear.

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Paul.

"Hey, kid. How you feeling?"

"Fine." He sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Just before six."

He nodded and started to get off the bed.

Dave reached for him.

"Your dad's here, Dave." He said, getting off the bed completely.

Dave opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Sleep well?" Paul teased.

Sebastian turned red.

"I saw the supper cart down the hall. Do you think you can eat?"

"Well, I'm hungry and they haven't let me have much since they took the tube out." Dave said. His voice seemed stronger to Sebastian.

"I should probably go home. I have a ton of homework."

"Talk to your dad." Dave said.

"Babe, I—"

"Do it." Dave insisted. "Please."

"We have therapy tomorrow. I'll do it then." He leaned over and kissed Dave softly. "Rest."

"I will."

Sebastian kissed him again. "I love you."

"Me too." He whispered.

"See you around, Paul." He said as he straightened up.

"Bye, Sebastian."

"Let me know how much it's going to cost to get that window replaced and I'll handle it."

"Already fixed. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"You saved David's life. That's pay enough." He patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Sebastian said. He almost stepped forward and hugged him like he did the night before, but he caught himself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He took one last look at Dave before he finally left.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: I'm sorry if I sounded rude in the last note concerning questions or negative comments. I had a little bit of a tough time with another fic and anons giving me negative comments without me having a chance to try to defend myself over it. I don't mind any of you being anon and asking questions about this fic. If one person is confused about something, maybe more people are and they just didn't know how to ask. In which case, I can answer in this lovely note.  
_

_Anyway, I think we're nearing the end of this. Just a few more chapters. And then I will start prep work on the new Smythofsky which won't actually start until November as I have decided it will be my National Novel Writing Month venture unless something else comes to mind.  
_

_So, happy reading!  
_

Chapter Ten

"So, do neither of you have anything to say?" Dr. Earnest Gladstone asked after they had sat there in silence for a long time.

"I'm trying to wait Sebastian out." Laird said. "He hasn't spoken to me in days and it's because he's being petty."

"Petty? Really?" Sebastian said. He shook his head. "You're the one who still harbors delusions that my life is a phase. It's not a 'life choice' like you always seem to think it is."

"You're a teenager. You don't know what you want. You're just playing."

"And when did you go through your gay phase, Dad? Huh?"

"That's not what this is about."

"Right."

"I want you to be happy, Sebastian."

"And what does that mean to you?" Dr. Gladstone asked the young man.

"I _was_ happy. It took me a while to get there, but I was happy." He looked down at his hands, twisting them in his lap. "I struggled for a long time to come to terms with who I am. I was a jerk to you and to a lot of people for a long time. And then I just threw myself around because I wanted to make you mad. I knew you were under the impression then as now that I was just going through a 'gay phase' so I wanted to rub your face in it.

"When I met Dave, that all changed. I started feeling for the first time that what you said wasn't true. I'm gay because that's just who I am, not because I'm trying to make you mad or embarrass you. He saved me from myself. And I love him."

Dr. Gladstone asked, "Laird, anything to say to that?"

"I had hoped that his suicide attempt would change your mind." Laird said.

Sebastian put his face in his hands. "God, why can't you get it through your head? I'm _not_ going to change." He looked hard at his father. "And you want to know something else? I thought about killing myself before, too. Because if I couldn't please you, it wasn't worth it to live. And I know you don't, but when I thought you blamed me for Mom's death, I couldn't stand that either. Dave trying this broke everything inside me. If he hadn't made it, I don't know what I would have done." He leaned his head on the back of the couch. "I love him. And I want to be with him for as long as we work out. And I would really like it if you would at least _try_ to accept that."

Laird sat silently, staring at his son.

"Sebastian, that was very insightful." Dr. Gladstone said.

Sebastian looked up and let out a short laugh. "Right."

"Laird?"

He looked at his son critically, "Everything you do makes me proud. I just don't understand it and I haven't for a long time. I had hoped you would be more into sports, but it's music. And being non-musical myself, I can't fully comprehend the joy you get out of it."

"But you're not proud I'm gay."

His father took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I like Dave. He's a good guy."

"Can you please work on this?"

"Yes, I'll try."

"Good! Very good!" Dr. Gladstone said. He looked at his watch. "Okay, our time is up for the week. Amazing breakthroughs today. Think about them until next time." He stood and walked them to the door. "See you next week."

Sebastian hurried out and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He tapped out a text, "_Dad still being an ass._" And sent it to Dave.

It took a while to get a reply. They were almost home by the time his phone went off in his pocket. "_Sorry for slow response. My Dad is filtering texts for now. You're safe._"

"_Block all numbers but mine and his. We're the only ones who matter._"

"_lol. You are._"

"_How do you feel?_"

"_Better. Moving me to "behavioral" ward soon. Just being nice. Mental ward. Trying to get in my head about what happened. Make sure it won't happen again._"

"_I hope it doesn't. Can I come visit?_"

"_Please. I'm bored out of my mind._"

"_Not enough ESPN?_"

"_lol. Get your ass over here. I miss you. More visitor restriction in the other place._"

"_On my way, baby._" He got out of his dad's car and headed to his own.

"Where are you going? It's almost time for supper."

"I need to go see my boyfriend." He got into his car and drove off without another word.

Paul looked up from his newspaper when Sebastian walked in. He stood and patted Dave's shoulder. "I'm going for coffee. You need anything?"

Dave shook his head.

He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

Sebastian walked in as Paul walked out. He leaned over Dave and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi."

"You look good."

"So do you." He pulled Sebastian in for another kiss. "Tell me about your dad."

He sat down in Paul's vacated chair with a sigh. "Just being his usual close-minded self. Thinking that I'm going through a tough time. That one day I'll get married to a normal woman and have a normal life with normal kids and a normal career."

"You okay?"

He shrugged. "Did I ever tell you I thought about it too? Ending it?"

"You did?" Dave asked softly.

Sebastian nodded. "Several times. I never got up enough guts to actually try it. And I worried how the Warblers would go on without me." He attempted his cocky grin, but it was sad. "When I started dating you, I found those desires melting away. It finally felt right. And I was angry that you would ever try this."

"It was all just too much all at once. Everyone was texting and writing on my wall… And I snapped. And it was a teammate that started it. If you can't trust your team, who can you trust?"

Sebastian wiped an escaping tear from his eye. "Me. You can trust me."

"You're not there every day."

"I could be."

"No, you can't let the Warblers down for me. It's your team. They're counting on you. This is your last year anyway."

Sebastian leaned forward and grabbed Dave's hand. "Get better. I can't lose you."

"I don't want to be lost. I'm sorry I was selfish."

Sebastian kissed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you." Dave said softly.

Sebastian hung out for an hour until he was kicked out. Visiting hours were drawing to a close and there was still a lot that needed to happen before his move to the behavioral unit.

Sebastian kissed Dave softly before he left. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay. I don't think they'll let me have my phone in there. Dad's going to have it though, so if you text, keep it PG."

"You know I always keep it PG."

Dave laughed. "Right. I'll make sure Dad sends you the visiting hours when we know for sure. I don't want you to come all the way here and not be able to see me."

"Okay." He kissed him again. "I love you. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

He squeezed Dave's hand and bid farewell to Paul. He left the hospital and drove home slowly. He didn't want to face his dad. But he knew he had to at some point.

Laird was in his office when Sebastian got home. He poked his head out when he heard his son walk by. "How is David?"

"Better. They're putting him in the behavioral unit."

He nodded. "How are you?"

"Okay."

"About earlier…I really have been trying to wrap my head around it." He swallowed and said, "I just really want grandchildren. Ever since you were born, I've envisioned a daughter-in-law and grandchildren."

"I can still give you grandchildren. It will just take some science and a lot more time than the 'conventional' way that you dreamed."

"Kids need a mother."

"You think that's what went wrong with me? You think I should have had a mother? Why didn't you ever remarry?"

"No woman has ever made me feel the way your mom did." He shrugged. "I guess as long as there are two parents in the house…I still have my dream. But I suppose you have your own. I just want you happy, like I said when we were in the session."

"I know."

He surprised his son by pulling him into his arms. "I love you, Sebastian. I have from the moment your mom told me she was pregnant. I'll try to shift my dreams for you. I want to keep mending this." He held him at arms-length. "I hope your boyfriend gets better."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: So this is the final chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue. And look out for some one-shots that will be bridging the gap between this and the sequel that might not be for a while but will be called I Feel the Earth Move. PLease feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!  
_

Chapter Eleven

Sebastian was waiting in the driveway when Paul's car pulled in. He ran to the passenger side and pulled open the door with great enthusiasm. He tugged Dave out of the seat and into his arms.

Dave chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Good to see you too, babe."

Sebastian pulled back and placed his hands on either side of Dave's face. "You look so good." He brushed his lips across the other boy's.

Dave pressed their foreheads together, but Paul cleared his throat and broke them apart.

"Let's get inside, boys. I'm making steak for supper."

"Actually, Dad, would it be okay if me and Sebastian went out?" Dave asked.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Dad, I was in a place where they made me talk about my problems for two weeks. I'm fine. If anything, I _need_ to get out among actual people."

Paul looked between his son and the other boy still holding onto him. "Okay. But come back right after you eat. You're going to take it slow."

"Okay." He let go of Sebastian and headed toward the house. "I need to take a real shower. Give me fifteen minutes."

"I'll wait." Sebastian sat with Paul in the kitchen while the man cooked supper for himself. "So you don't mind any of this? Really?"

"Well, I think I'd be uncomfortable if you were anyone else. I know you've had your troubles, but so has he. And I like the changes you've both made in each other. He's much better having known you. And he's alive because of you."

"I really don't know what I would have done if I had lost him that way. I don't want to illusion myself thinking that we'll be together forever. But we have right now. And I want right now to last as long as possible"

Paul nodded. "I agree. But I hope you're it because I don't know how any other guy will be good enough."

Sebastian laughed. "Well, you're just getting used to us."

Paul chuckled. "I don't think that's it."

Dave walked in, his short hair still glistening with a few droplets of water. "What are you two talking about?"

"How much I like your boyfriend." Paul pulled his son into a hug. "Go have fun. Come home soon. Drive carefully."

"Okay, Dad." He pushed him away. "We'll be back in a couple hours." He grabbed Sebastian's arm and led him out of the house.

"So where are we going? That little pizza shop?" Sebastian asked as he buckled his seatbelt in place. "That place is cute. And I love the juke box."

"No, we're going somewhere else."

"Where else?"

He smiled and looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. "Breadstix."

"Are you sure? It's only your first day out."

"I wasn't in a mental hospital, babe. And anyway, I'm fine. I want to do this. I have to. Everyone will be there and I want them to see that I'm okay."

Sebastian slipped his hand into Dave's and squeezed it. "I'm here. And we don't have to stay. If you start to feel uncomfortable, we'll leave."

Dave nodded.

A short time later, they pulled into the Breadstix parking lot. Sebastian leaned over and kissed Dave quickly.

"Wait right there." Dave smiled and got out of the car. He ran around to the other side and opened Sebastian's door.

Sebastian laughed and stepped out of the car. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe. But only a little." He closed the door and they headed toward the restaurant. He hesitated when they got to the door.

"We don't have to do this, baby. There are plenty of other places we could go."

"I want to go here." He gently took Sebastian's hand and they went inside.

The hostess looked down at their joined hands as they walked in. Sebastian gave her a challenging look and she pasted on a smile.

"Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes." Dave said, looking around nervously.

"Do you have anything available in the back?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She said. "As you can see, we're pretty busy. But we have on table for two available. Please follow me." She walked into the dining room without a backward glance.

The couple followed, still holding hands. Dave gripped Sebastian's hand tighter as they were showed a table right in the middle of the room. He recognized a couple faces at the nearby tables and smiled nervously as he took his seat. Sebastian sat opposite him.

They didn't talk for a while. Dave stared at his menu and tried to pretend he didn't know any of the familiar faces until they ordered and there was no menu to hide behind.

Kurt and Blaine walked over after a while.

Blaine said, "I know we've had our differences, but we're cool now, right?"

"I hope so." Sebastian held out his hand.

Blaine shook it. He turned to Dave. "Looking good, Karofsky."

"Thanks." Dave said softly. He still averted his gaze.

Kurt said, "We're sorry to disturb you. We just wanted to say hi."

"It's good seeing you." Blaine said. "And we look forward to kicking your ass at Regionals."

Sebastian laughed. "We'll have to see about that."

Dave let out a long breath when the pair walked away. "I don't think I can do this, babe."

Sebastian held out his hand.

The other boy shook his head.

Their food arrived and they ate in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

He put down his fork and signaled the waitress. "You made a valiant first effort, baby, but enough is enough." He asked for some boxes for the rest of their food and the check.

"Sebastian—"

"I told you we didn't have to stay. And you are extremely uncomfortable, I can tell. Let's just get out of here."

The waitress came over and handed them some boxes and the tray with the bill. Sebastian picked it up even as Dave protested.

"David Karofsky, I thought that was you." Brock said as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah and we were just leaving." Sebastian said. He pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and put it on the tray with the bill. He handed it to the waitress. "Keep the change." He picked up their food boxes and grabbed Dave's arm. "Let's go before this dickwad says anything else."

"Rushing home to fuck or something?" Brock asked as they passed.

Dave froze.

"Baby, don't." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, 'baby', you better not. You're already unstable." Brock taunted.

Dave looked at him. "Like you helped."

"I never told you to try to kill yourself." Brock said.

"No, but you told everyone my secret when I wasn't ready for it to be told. And because of you, half the people in our school started harassing me on Facebook and on my phone. And several of them told me I wasn't worth anything and that I was disgusting. And that got to me. And when some started telling me I might as well kill myself, I thought they were right. All because you thought you were being funny by sending out that text. I'm your teammate. You're not supposed to do that to me." He took Sebastian's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant.

He was shaking as they walked out and it only got worse as they got closer to the car. Dave leaned against it and put his face in his hands.

Sebastian put the food on top of the car and pulled Dave into his arms. "It's okay, baby."

"Yeah." Dave sighed. He stepped back. "Let's drive around for a bit."

Sebastian nodded. "Want me to drive?"

"Yeah." He handed over the keys and walked around to the passenger side.

The other boy got in the driver's seat and started up the car. He looked over to his boyfriend. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that isn't here or home."

"I know just the place." Sebastian drove until they reached the park. He turned on the radio to an oldies station that he liked and turned it up. "Come on." He got out of the car and walked around to the front. The last verse of All You Need Is Love was playing. He started swaying to the music.

Dave got out of the car and walked around to the front of the car. He leaned against the hood. A new song had started. It was a little too new, Dave thought, to go on an oldies station. He tried to refuse as Sebastian, singing along, tried to pull him into a dance.

"Come on, baby." He begged. "Let's lighten up."

"Sebastian—"

He silenced Dave with a soft kiss. And then Sebastian picked up the verse and pulled him in for the dance.

_Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

Dave laughed. His boyfriend was a brilliant singer, but he could be ridiculous sometimes and that's what endeared him even more. He joined in on the chorus and the dancing and he started feeling better.

When the song ended, they held each other in headlights. Sebastian sighed, "You're amazing."

"I thought you were going to tell me that every little thing I do is magic."

Sebastian laughed. "Well, that's true too." He kissed Dave, leaning him against the car.

Dave wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back and held him close as they kissed slowly. He broke the kiss after a while. "I think I need to get home. My dad might start to worry."

"I know." He stepped back. "Want me to drive again?"

"I think I'm good to drive now, babe. Thank you." He walked to the passenger side and opened it up. "Sir?"

Sebastian chuckled as he climbed inside. Dave walked around to his side and climbed in. As they drove, their hands linked, they both sang along softly to the radio. They sat in the driveway for a while.

Dave asked, "Do you have to go home or will you stay a while?"

"I promised my dad I wouldn't stay gone all evening."

"So all that is starting to get better?"

"Yes. Lots better. He's been asking about you, actually. We're working on it."

"Good." He kissed Sebastian's hand. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Sebastian leaned across the console and kissed Dave. "I'll call when I get home."

"Okay. Drive careful."

"I will." They shared another kiss before getting out of the car.

"Don't forget to call me." He yelled as Sebastian pulled away. He smiled and walked inside to find his dad was asleep on the couch, some cop show on the TV. Dave stashed his food in the fridge before he shook his dad awake.

Paul snorted and sat up. "Hey, you're home."

"Happy to see you were worried enough to keep an eye out." He teased.

"I knew you were safe with Sebastian." He stretched. "Did you have fun?"

He shrugged. "Brock tried to be a jerk. He was at the restaurant."

"Are you okay?"

"Sebastian made it better." He smiled.

"Good. I really like that kid."

"Me too. Can I have my phone? He's going to call."

Paul stood and picked up the phone from the top of the TV. "The texts have pretty much stopped. But if you get one from a number you don't know, delete it."

"Okay."

"Don't even open it to read it."

"Okay. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, David."


	12. Epilogue

_Author's note: Here's the epilogue! I hope you have liked this. I have a few one-shots planned to bridge the gap and will start posting them soon into one story. I may add it to When the Thunder Sung Low. Just keep an eye out for them and then for I Feel the Earth Move._

_Please feel free to review.  
_

_Happy reading!  
_

Epilogue

"Yale, Harvard, Princeton?" Dave said looking through the stack of applications his boyfriend had already filled out.

"Don't forget Columbia and Cornell." Sebastian pointed to the applications he was still working on. "I still have to do essays for all of these." He put down his pen. "Dad thinks I'll get into Harvard since he's an alum. But I'm kind of hoping for Princeton or Columbia because they are a little closer to Ohio State. I wouldn't mind Cornell. But Harvard and Yale are the big names and look good on a resume. I'm at least going to Harvard for law school."

Dave shook his head. "Well, I'm not going to have to fill out any of those things. Full ride scholarship."

"I'm proud of you, baby. I'll have to try to come to at least a game a season."

"Yeah, you will." He leaned over and kissed Sebastian. "If you want me to look over your essays, I will. I'm not the best with grammar and all that stuff, but a fresh eye can help."

"I appreciate it."

"When do you think you'll know something?"

Sebastian shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. Dad already talked to admissions at Harvard and I'm pretty well in there _before _the application. I really do think that's probably where I'll end up. But that's, like, thirteen hours away instead of seven or eight. I'll be okay, though. Wherever I go, I'm coming back to see you as often as possible."

"And I'll come see you. Probably won't be in first semester. All the football business."

"Just whenever, baby. As long as I get to see you."

"You will, babe."

* * *

"I got letters today from Yale and Princeton." Sebastian said as Dave walked into the house.

"And?"

"I haven't opened them yet. I was waiting for you." They walked up to Sebastian's bedroom.

Dave sat down on the bed. "Well, here I am. Let's see."

Sebastian picked up the letters from his desk and sat down on the bed beside his boyfriend. "I'm already accepted to Harvard like I knew I would be. And Cornell."

"Well, now you have a choice between at least two." Dave plucked the envelopes from his hands. The one from Yale was thick and the other from Princeton was much thinner. "So?"

"Open them for me?"

Dave smiled and opened the envelope with the Princeton logo on it. He read it. "'Regret to inform you…' yada yada yada. No Princeton. Sorry, babe." He opened the other envelope. "Congratulations, you now have a third option."

He sighed, "Princeton was kind of my first choice."

Dave draped an arm over his shoulders. "So with the three you are now accepted into, what is your top choice?"

"Cornell is closest. But I don't want to go there. It's the bottom of the list. Yale, I guess. But Harvard is where I plan on going to law school ultimately, so I guess…" He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Any word from Columbia?"

"It was one of the first rejection letters I got."

"Oh, right."

"I think I want to go to Yale. It's an eleven hour trip to Columbus."

"Then pick Yale."

"But Dad really wants me to go to Harvard."

"So go to Harvard."

"It's a thirteen hour drive."

"I don't know what to tell you, babe."

"I really am leaning toward Yale."

"Then go to Yale. You'll be going Harvard Law in the end anyway."  
"I may not end up going there, but I'm applying anyway."

"Good. And I'll be going to some other law school more in my budget."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him. "Can I do something to take my mind off of it?"

"What were you thinking?"

He smiled and dropped down to the floor, unbuttoning Dave's jeans.

"You haven't done that for a while." He combed his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah, we really haven't had a lot of time. And I'm sorry I really haven't been in the mood." He pulled down the zipper and tugged at the band.

Dave stood and let him pull his pants off. Then he sat back down and kicked his shoes and pants off.

"I wish you'd take your shirt off." Sebastian said as he stroked his length.

"I'm not built like you. No matter what I do, I still have a gut."

"And I love your gut." He pushed at his shirt. "I love everything about you."

"No sex yet."

"I didn't say anything about sex, baby." He rested his hands on Dave's thighs. "We're not there yet."

"You mean _I'm_ not there yet."

"So." He stroked Dave some more. "I like doing this." He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Dave's tip.

He shuddered at the contact. He combed his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he took Dave's shaft more deeply into his mouth. Dave leaned forward and ran his hands over Sebastian's back and arms.

Sebastian moved at a steady pace that he knew Dave liked. He reveled in the feel of his boyfriend's hands on his body. He sat back and his mouth came away with a faint pop. He pulled off his shirt and then took Dave into his mouth once more.

Dave resumed his touching. And now that his hands reached flesh, he used his nails.

Sebastian used one hand to stroke along with his mouth. The other hand slid up under Dave's shirt to rub his back.

Dave thrust in time to Sebastian's movements and after a few more, Dave gasped, "Baby, I'm there." And then he came in the back of Sebastian's throat with a groan.

Sebastian once again removed his mouth. He kissed Dave's thigh and then sat back. "So, I'm going to Yale."

Dave laughed. "I'm glad I could help you figure that out." He stroked Sebastian's face.

He turned his face and kissed Dave's palm. "Thank you."

"There will be eleven hours between us next year. I don't know if I can handle that."

"We'll call every day and text all the time and it won't be so bad. And it's only a few years."

Dave got up and picked up his clothes from the floor. "Do you think we can do it?" he asked as he started dressing.

Sebastian stood and put his hands on either side of Dave's face. "I'm willing to try if you are."

Dave rested their foreheads together. "Me too."

"And about the sex—"

"I want to do it soon. But not yet. I want it to be our goodbye."

"You don't need to worry. I've done it before. And I really like bottoming, so you don't have to worry about that either."

"God, Sebastian." He stepped back, blushing profusely.

"I know you've thought about that. How could you _not_? It's how gay sex works, baby."

"Yeah."

Sebastian cupped his cheek. "But we don't need to think about that right now if you'd rather not. Not until we actually have the more serious sex talk. Like when we actually decide to do it. I don't want to just jump right in because that's why we've waited. Because you've never done it with _anyone_ and I've never done it with anyone that really mattered. And you matter to me a lot."

Dave leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Thanks. I need to get home. Would you like me to, um…?" He slipped his hand down Sebastian's thigh and pressed their hips together.

"I would, actually. But if you have to be home…"

"I don't need to go home right this minute." He unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans and slipped his hand into his boxers and started rubbing him with the palm of his hand.

Sebastian moaned into Dave's mouth. "I'm sorry, baby." He said just before he came just moments later. "You're too good at that."

"No, you've just been sitting there with a hard-on since I got here." He kissed Sebastian and then removed his hand from his boyfriend's pants and then fastened them once more. "I'll see you tomorrow." They shared another kiss. "My handsome bulldog."

"Bulldog?"

"Yale's mascot. You're not the only one who did research on these places, babe."

"Yeah, I look forward to being a bulldog." He barked and buried his face in Dave's neck. He growled as he kissed him. "I love you."

Dave chuckled. "I love you too."

They shared one more kiss before Dave finally left.


End file.
